Walking Past You
by kawaiiIsa-chan
Summary: "The best way to not get your heart broken, is pretending you don't have one." After being rejected-no- After being ignored, Hinata was planning to become just that. She no longer planned to walk beside Naruto, but walk pass him. She leaves to Kirigakure for four years and comes back as a new person, but is part of the old Hinata still there? Partial ooc & multiple pairings.
1. Sacrificing For Others

**Hi! This is the author from Saving You From Drowning in the Depths of Darkness,**

**I came up with this idea so I hope you guys like it.**

**It will different minor pairings than my other story, just so you know.**

**Enjoy!**

**And of course, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_"The best way to not get your heart broken, is pretending you don't have one." _

_-Charlie Sheen_

* * *

The fourth war was finally over. To many it was a relief to finally walk around Konoha without fear of being attacked and it was all thanks to Naruto-kun, who fought bravely against Madara.

_Sasuke came in just when Naruto was loosing more chakra than ever. Everybody watching Naruto's fight was dumbfounded at the unexpected appearance of the last Uchiha._

_"hey Dobe need help?" a hand extended to help the exhausted teenager who as on his knees._

_"w-w-what!" Naruto said, looking up and surprised at the sudden turn of events._

_"are you deaf? I asked you if you need help defeating Madara?"_

_Then Naruto's face changed to a suspicious one, "who the hell are you?"_

_"I'm Sasuke, you dumbass!"_

_The idiot could still tick him off easily._

_"well if your really Sasuke what made you change your mind?"_

_"I-I talked to Itachi... When he was in Edo tensei. He told me the truth... I... I just want to get rid of Madara, who started all of this. I also figured, that-well- I was wrong. I should have stayed and grown strong protecting people, that's how Itachi got strong, protecting The village… and me."_

_"about time bastard!" yelled a what seemed a very ticked off Naruto who was actually smiling in the inside._

_"tch whatever usurutonkachi." smirked Sasuke as he picked up Naruto from the ground. A warm and familiar feeling went through them. They looked at each other in the eyes transferring thoughts only the two could know. They knew they still had it in them to fight together as one, just like they had when they were young. They knew that after all the pain, death, betrayal, fear they had gone through, and denial from Sasuke their bond was still there. The bond of best friends and rivals._

_"distract him, ill be there in five minutes."_

_"fine."_

_Naruto sat down and started summoning nature chakra. With the help of Kurama it was much easier and faster._

_Sasuke gave many blows at him, but there was no luck. He kept evading them -Madara didn't want to harm the last Uchiha._

_Naruto came in and they started noticing the five second interval._

_"Remember our first mission Naruto? Lets do that!"_

_"You mean chase him around like we did with the cat?"_

_"Not that one, Dobe! Our first fight with Zabuza!"_

_"Oh, heh. Nice idea teme, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_

* * *

They defeated Madara and became heroes of Konoha.

And I?

Well I am about to go talk to him. It was hard after all he is important now and a great hero. I was almost there, I could see him talking to Sasuke. I was about to walk beside him.

_I must not loose my nerve!_

I could feel myself shaking and the blood already rushing through my face. My hear was beating fast, just as fast as the wings of the hummingbird flutter.

"Na-naruto-kun." I said but it only came out as a whisper. I shut my eyes and forced myself to say it louder but a flock of girl rushed towards them asking for their autographs. Naruto looked embarrassed and Sasuke looked annoyed. My courage was dissolving slowly, I stood there like an idiot trying to blend in with the wall. Two girls noticed me, looking at me with a look of annoyance and disgust, as she commented to the other one. "Look at her, she is so pathetic and annoying. She is still following Naruto-sama around, even when she got rejected, no wait she didn't get rejected, she got ignored. She doesn't have any dignity, she has no right to be called a Hyuuga. She is such a hindrance; to even interrupt Naruto-sama's battle with Pain."

I just stood there looking at Naruto to see if he had heard anything but he was so entranced with the autographs, his head jerked suddenly and ran to a pink-haired girl. "Sakura-chan, good morning! Ne ne! Go on a date with me Sakura-chan!"

The pinkette got annoyed quickly and punched him in the head, sending Naruto to a pole, "I wan't to talk to Sasuke, Naruto!"

I started crying and ran the other way into my comfort place. It hurt, it hurt so much. Everything the girl said was true, she gave up her life and confessed while he had just ignored it. He ignored it like if it was not worthwhile.

After so much running I stopped crying and I finally got to the place I loved, my refuge, the book store. Its kind off silly but when I read it's like I enter a new world and forget about the troubles of my world. I went into the romance section and a new book caught my attention, 'kill me with your love, Romeo." a twist to Romeo and Juliet. It grabbed it a checked it out, not knowing the book will change me.

* * *

The book was about Juliet who had fallen in love with a man named Romeo. They were both from families who has a dispute for years. I thought the ending was going to be different but in the end Juliet faked to be dead and was buried waiting for Romeo. It wasn't until she was dead that she knew that Romeo had left with Rosaline, a girl who he had loved before Juliet, because she was pregnant so the eloped and burned the church where Juliet and Romeo married. The girl had sacrificed more that other girl for Romeo and in the end she was heartbroken and dead.

Now that Hinata thought about it, it was kinda like her love life. She fell in love with someone who didn't value her, she had tried so hard to walk next to him, to be acknowledged by him, but in the end they were not even in the same road. He loved Sakura, a girl who loved Sasuke, a girl who preferred a quiet, mean man, than sweet nice Naruto. Hinata was never a jealous person, in fact she would be happy as long as Naruto was happy even if the person he loved wasn't her, but why, why couldn't Naruto see her or even say something to her. After she sacrificed her life for him he didn't even say thank you to her.

It hurt and it was breaking her as a person.

"Hinata-sama," someone interrupted her thoughts, "Lord Hiashi says to come to the dojo and fight Hanabi-sama to see who is more appropriate as the successor of the Hyuga title."

She sighed. _Not this again._

She got up reluctant to fight her sister again, she was still frustrated and unknowingly mad at herself and her foolishness.

Every month Hanabi and Hinata fight to see who is truth was Hinata had always lost, the truth was that Hinata was stronger anyways…

As she entered the room she noticed the undying scowl and look of disappointment her father gave her. Of course he didn't know that she was only trying to not hurt her sister for a promise made long ag. He only saw weakness and shame.

Neji was also there with a worried look on his face.

She bowed and then stood up in front of Hanabi who has a cocky smirked plastered against her face.

_Hah! This is going to be easy,_ thought Hanabi.

Hanabi who was always been able to beat Hinata had no mercy for her older sister. She had always felt that the youngest always had to look up to the eldest especially if their mother was long gone, but Hinata had never been able to complete even one of those expectations. Now Hanabi was stuck with being the strongest and the heiress of the Hyuga title because her oldest sister was weak. She hated it, she was supposed to be a kid and have fun not have this great burden on her that makes the other kids move away from her and feel uncomfortable. This was all Hinata's fault and she liked to beat her up for it, for that and for that gentle, pathetic little face she had.

* * *

_ I'll just avoid Hanabi's hits and m__aybe I wll last longer in the fight,._

"start." Hiashi commanded.

"Byakugan!" the both yelled. And so the fighting began.

Hanabi gave quick swift blows to her sister, trying to block all chakra points, and thought it will all be over in minutes but she couldn't even hit her once. Hinata was avoiding to get hit at all costs. She looked as if she was dancing and it was graceful, as if she was floating in the air and moving as swift as the wind. Hanabi was infuriated, _what the hell? This is not supposed to last this long!_

Her movement faster and rash, Hinata had to keep up, but it was difficult since she couldn't harm Hanabi back. Her little sister was about to kick in the face, Hinata was about to block her but hesitated and got knocked down.

_I can't believe she still gets knocked down by that like when we were younger. Hah!_

Hinata, still on the floor turned to see her father and all his anger directed towards her. She kept looking into his eyes as of wanting to communicate with him. She was yelling in her head, "can't you see I am protecting her! She is my sister, my imoto! I made a promise to mom, I am protecting, someone that bad, that worthless, does no one care! First you, and now Naruto-kun."

* * *

Little Hinata was in the garden, picking up so beautiful white roses. She stood up and ran with so much energy trough the corridors, everybody greeted her and she smiled back. She entered a room where her mother was laying down in bed.

After the birth of Hanabi their mother was even more weak and she didn't have much time. Hinata went up to her, "Here oka-Sama! I brought you some flowers."

The woman, even I'd she was pale, was still beautiful and smiled down at her daughter, "thank you Hinata, they are beautiful."

Hinata told her about her day and how Hanabi was doing, but she had to finish soon because her mother got tired rapidly.

"Hinata before you leave, I want to ask you something." Hinata listened curiously, "you must take care of Hanabi when I am not here anymore. Protect your little sister, don't hurt her."

And she did.

* * *

Now she was sacrificing her dream of becoming heiress because her younger sister had never said anything about not taking the title and because to hurt her if she did.

_**Sacrifice;**__ something that Naruto took for granted and something my father saw as weakness_.

_Fine! FINE! If that's what you want ill stop protecting and fend for myself! I will fight for myself and for myself only._

Hanabi was about to get ready to leave but Hinata stood up again with a different type of expression. Hiashi straightened a bit, Hinata never stood back up she just stopped the fight, and the glint in her eyes was more powerful and strong.

Hanabi was loosing it and soon they were fighting again. Hinata blocked everything Hanabi had to give. Hanabi never thought her sister was this fast nor agile, distraction was gone when she felt a hard jab in her shoulder; she had been hit.

Hanabi began to spin like a top, creating a whirling vortex while releasing a large of amount of chakra from her tenketsu.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten**!" Hinata was thrown off into the wall; causing the wall to break.

She stood up again, "**Juuho Soushiken- Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists**!" Spectral lion heads formed around her fists.

Neji and Hiashi stood up; was this an intent to kill?

Hanabi could barely keep up, not one chance to hit back. She could only stare at her sisters face who was really obscure and furiou at the moment. The youngest Hyuga knew she couldn't keep up much longer. Hinata kicked her leg causing her to fall back first. As she fell back Hinata swerved, taking the Jutsu off, inches near Hanabi's face. There was a moment of silence and tension where you could only hear the two sisters huffing, then Hinata made a roundhouse kick sending her Sister to the wall.

Hanabi glared at her sister while clutching her broken arm, "When did you become so strong?"

Hinata walked up to her and looked down on her, "Don't get me wrong but I've always been stronger, I just has to keep a promise to Mom about protecting you. Seeing that you are already old enough to take care of yourself there is no need for that."

_Mom? Mom told her to do this for me? To never harm me?_

She walked to the door, not knowing what she was doing or how she was doing it, but she liked it.

"where are you going Hinata-sama?"

"I am going to buy a dress for the party tonight."

"but Hinata-hime, you already have a dress for the party."

"not that party, that party is only for the heiress which I am not-yet- I am going to the village party."

Hiashi frowned; She didn't even ask for permission, she said she was going and that was that.

As she was leaving Hinata unzipped her jacket and dropped it on the floor.

* * *

**Sooo what you guys think?**

**Do you guys like it?**

**I hope you guys did.**

**Comments? Critiques? **

**I don't know when I will post, it depends on the reviews.**

**Right now my first priority is Saving You From Drowning in the Depths of Darkness.**

**Thank you so much!**

**Please review!**

**See you laters.**

**-Isa**


	2. Outbursts and Changes

**Hey guys, sorry if I took long.**

**I dont own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata was walking fast past her compound, trying to get out as soon as possible. She couldn't believe what she just did but with the rush of adrenaline and her anger it didn't matter how it happened. She felt happy, something that she doesn't quite feel a lot at home.

Never like that had she ever spoken to her father, never like that had she beaten Hanabi, never like that had she had the confidence to do it. Now she knew that she was capable of being great, without having to have Naruto cheering for her.

The adrenaline was leaving her body, her heart was beating fast, faster than the one of the hummingbird's flutter. A shiver went through her body that was used to having a heavy jacket covering her upper body. Now she just had the fishnet shirt on with a tank top underneath. She came to a stop in front of a dango shop before she gave the turn into the next street, she could see her reflection through the windows. Her breasts were definitely humongous, not as big as the Hokage's, but they were getting there. And at this age! She felt like a freak but today she actually saw herself. Her figure was beautiful, her breasts complimented the curves she had, and noticed that of she didn't have those breasts, her ass would look deformed. She wasn't half bad, in fact she resembled her mother. A touch on the shoulder broke her from her thought, wary and with the training of a proper ninja, she slapped the hand away and jumped a few feet away taking a defensive position.

It took seconds to realize that the one standing in front of her held no threat.

"Hinata..."

"oh it's you, Neji-niisan."

"Hinata-sama, tell me, what is wrong, you can trust me."

"... Neji, I-"

"well well, look who we've got here. The disgrace of the Hyuga clan. What are you doing here? following Naruto again, Hinata?" the two same girls plus a new girl were walking towards Hinata. The one talking, had mid-length chocolate brown hair, a small birthmark rested at the top right of her red, luscious lips. She was about 5 foot 5, she had an average looking body, yet beautiful.

But with a disgusting personality.

"ugh, she would have the guts too." the second girl had green permed hair. She was as flat as a bored. The third girl just wore a smug look an her face.

They hasn't realized Neji was just around the corner, listening to everything.

"I know right? Don't you have any dignity? You are just annoying Naruto-sama."

They kept on talking but she tuned them out, she had her head down, covering her eyed with the bangs and biting her lips. Neji reached out to her but stopped at the next surprising burst out.

"Shut the fuck up! If Naruto weren't the savior you guys wouldn't even look at him twice but I've been watching over him since the Academy days. I loved him even if he was dead last in others eyes. If it wasn't for me Naruto wouldn't even be alive. I saved him from Pain. What were you guys doing? Oh yes, hiding in the shelter. Who fought along Naruto's side in the war? Me! While you guys were at home with your asses underneath your beds. You might think I am useless but you guys should look at yourselves. Take him! I don't care! He is all yours! "

"why you little-"

"Hinata..." Neji finally came out of the shadows. The trio stopped abruptly as the color in their faces drained.

"Oi Nami! That's Neji Hyuga."

"dammit, run."

The three girls disappeared into an alley leaving a breathless Hinata and her wide-eyed cousin, alone. He studied his delicate cousin; she was huffing for air and wore a defiant look but her face was red. While Neji thought it was an expression of embarrassment for shouting her feelings about Naruto, it was a face of pure anger and rage. His hand touched her for comfort.

"Hinata what's-"

"I am just tired of protecting people that take me for granted!" and with that she ran.

Stunned, Neji caressed his throbbing hand from Hinata's slap. Although he had received worse blows during during his Shinobi career, he had to admit this one hurt more emotionally. He stood there for a long time contemplating Hinata's words and her new attitude. Surely something must have caused it, but what? Hyuuga Neji would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Hinata had stopped running when she no longer felt her cousin behind her. She couldn't believe she had started crying again, she couldn't believe she slapped Neji's hand away. The pain she felt in her heart was immense, was this what it felt to have a broken heart? It didn't feel broken, it felt like there was a hole in her chest and every breathe she took was painful and being sucked in by a black hole.

It wasn't just because of Naruto, it was everything; her family, her friends, herself. She had always been the weak link, people had to go out of their way to help her, never standing up for self. She wanted to change, but now she wanted to change, not for Naruto, but for herself. Yet the only thing that burdened her were these feelings for him, the feelings that wanted to keep the promise to her mother, also had hurt her. What was the point to having feelings and the desire of protecting someone if she was going to get hurt?

So entrailed with her thoughts she bumped into someone, she caught Blonde hair through the corner of her eye. Her heart immediately started increasing frantically.

She felt disappointment to find out it was only Ino.

_Wait, no, stop! Don't feel disappointment because it wasn't him!_

"um? Hinata, I am sorry."

"uh-uh n-no its okay Ino-chan, I wasn't paying attention."

Ino chuckled lightly, "it's alright... Wait Hinata, are you trying out a new style girl? Damn look at those breasts! You are totally the winner from all of us! And you're figure; you could some necks and hearts Hinata."

"I-Ino -Chan! Don't be so loud!" whined the girl but a smiled played on her lips. Hinata could feel the stares of the villagers and the blood rushing through her face.

_That's it! _

"INO!"

Ino sweat dropped at the unexpected loudness and laughed nervously, "I'm sorry Hinata, I won't tease you again."

"No, not that. Please help me find a dress for tonight."

"a dress? I thought you weren't going."

"etooo, I told Otou-sama I was."

"really?' that's great Hinata, but I thought you didn't like to go shopping with me?"

It was true, what Ino liked was sexy, confident clothes, what Hinata liked was more comfortable and secretive. Every time Ino helped her, she picked stuff that were out of her comfort zone.

"I-I need you to help me pick out a dress that makes me look c-confident."

"Really? Yay! This time no buts Hinata, you must listen to me in everything, okay?"

"h-hai!"

"Okay! Let's go!" said Ino with a hand up in the air and dragged her along.

* * *

"Oba-san can you please get me all the dresses that's compliment her figure."

"Hai!"

"w-why my figure?"

"we have to use the assets that Kami gave you Hinata! I always thought it was suspicious about that jacket," Ino put her arms around her and groped her, " I mean look at them! What are they! A d-cup?-"

"Ino ya mete kudasai!"

"an e-cup maybe because you have a sports bra on."

"here are the dresses young lady."

Ino took her hands off of Hinata earning a huff of relief from poor Hinata.

"hai! Listen Hinata, the reason why I asked for these dresses is because its going to be hard to find a dress that fits your lower body and your upper body. Some dresses may fit you but from your bust it could be too tight or too loose from your waist if you try to get a size bigger."

* * *

_I knew it would come to this if I chose Yamanaka Ino as my shopping buddy, just bear with it._

Hinata had already gone through her fifteenth dress, and even though ten out of those had fit her perfectly Ino complained that it didn't go well with her skin, eyes, or hair and if they did then the dress made her look like a nun.

There were only four dresses left, tired Hinata grabbed at random and tried it on. As she zipped it she turned around. She blushed; the dress definitely complimented her assets with out making her look... Easy, Ino called it.

_If Ino doesn't like this I give up. I'll have to put on the one they bought for the Hyuga gala party._ She jerked at the thought of the white dress with pink lace. It didn't matter how big her breasts were that dress made her look like a child.

She opened the curtain reciebing a yell of happiness from Ino, "that's it Hinata, you are totally going to rock this party! Don't worry, I'll pay for it since you took my advice patiently."

"Hinata, did you know that the Great Villages have established a Shinobi exchange for three years, my daddy told me so, you know in order to keep friendly alliances. I asked my dad if I could join, he went totally against it."

"really? Three years? That seems like a lot of time away from home."

"but we are running out of cute boys in Konoha!"

Hinata giggle lightly but it faltered as a scene played before her eyes.

"that Baka," Ino also noticed, "i know he is happy Sasuke is back but he is totally getting in between Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had come out of Ichiraku's. Naruto was in the middle of both with one hand over them. Both looked pretty mad at the over joy and loudness of Naruto. Sasuke looked like he wanted to cover himself so nobody would notice him.

"ummm I wonder if Naruto is doing it on purpose so he could get Sakura?"

"umm Ino, it getting late, don't you need to get ready too?" Hinata changed the subject

"oh shit! That's right! Bye Hinata!" said Ino as she dashed off.

* * *

It took Hinata two hours to get ready, her family was already gone and Neji had gone to pick up TenTen. She was glad for that; nobody would be overprotective of her and nag her.

It was almost eight o'clock, she wrote some quick thoughts in her diary.

_I have to show everyone what I am made of just like I did with Father and those girls. I will make them see what they've missed seeing within me. Especially Na-_

She wrote it unconsciously quickly erasing it.

_No! No more Naruto. Now its only for myself. It's better I'd I leave now._

She walked through the new streets of Konoha, she could almost hear the chattering of people already in the new bar. The bar was definitely something. It had different colored neon lights across the top of the building and the doors were made of glass.

Tsunade had wanted a big celebration and the bar was the biggest place to have it.

Some people opposed seeing that there was alcohol involved and some were still minors.

"They are Shinobi who caught in the war just like you guys. If the can be trusted in a battle field they can be trusted with alcohol." was what she said but everybody thinks she just said it for the sake.

Hinata had had sips of wine at the clan parties and that was fine. What wasn't fine with her was sake; once Ino had discretely served them sake in her slumber party. Needless to say, Hinata had become a much "livelier" person. She had to make the girls swear they were to never speak about that night again.

She took a deep breathe as she opened the door.

There was an automatic silence as the new found beauty entered. Her crimson red dress fit perfectly into her body; flowing as she walked. Her cleavage was not as revealing as many of the girls in the bar, it made the men wonder what was hidden within the dress. Her dress tied up around her neck leaving her delicate back bare. She took every step with black shoes adorned with glittered rock, unwavering. Every time her hips moved the heartbeat of the men increased.

Indeed, every man and woman was looking at her. Naruto, who had been laughing loudly in the back with Lee had turned around to see what was all the commotion ended. Sasuke had also turned around by curiosity. Shino blushed furiously but hid it quickly with his jacket. Shikamaru paid slightly attention but decided those type beautiful women were troublesome.

_Who was that girl? The celebration was strictly for the Shinobi who had fought, surely they would have seen such beauty in the field. Surely they would have protected her. _That was the thought that many men were having

Hinata tried to look beyond the stares, looking for Ino, the only one who wouldn't over react by seeing her.

"Hinata! Kotchi! Kotchi!"

"ehhh?" the mass said loudly.

"Oi Oi, Hinata is that hottie?"

"That means she is still a virgin!"

"she is holding herself differently today."

"maybe I can score toni-"

The thoughts of the perverted man stopped abruptly at the cold, sanguinary atmosphere building at the back of the bar, where the Konoha 12 had settled. It was by no other than Neji; he had a deadly face with the Byakugan already activated he glared at everyone who had blood rushing through their lower part.

It was a face that said, If-you-guys-even-think-about-it-I'll-use-HakkeRokujuuyonshou-on-you're-dicks-so-you-never-reproduce.

Quickly people started moving again, although many stole brave glances at the Hyuga heiress as she moved to the table. There were four tables Neji's team, Naruto's team, Ino's team, and then Hinata's team. One side was linked with sofas and the other with chairs. She sat on Ino's table, closer to Kiba, that way she would avoid Neji and Naruto. Ino was wearing a light blue strapless dress, she was sitting next to Sai talking or flirting with him.

"My, Hinata, everybody is looking at you! Huh Sai?"

"I want to ask you if you could be my model?"

"Sai I am already your model." Ino Spared Hinata from responding

"I know gorgeous, but it's different." he whispered to Ino, "she is going to be dressed."

Ino blushes furiously at Sai's comment.

"Hinata, what happened to you?" interrupted Kiba.

"ummm I just wanted a change. W-why does it look bad?" Hinata wondered with pleading eyes making Kiba gulp, "N-no Hinata, it suits you." he said as he looked away.

_She is your little sister!_ _She is your little sister!_

Hinata felt overwhelmed with the stares and knew she was about to start hyperventilating decided to go to the garden outside.

Nobody was outside, she was grateful for it. She wandered around for a bit, looking at the beautiful flowers around her. After a few minutes she

"Naruto, listen to me."

It was Sakuras voice.

She heard a snap of a stick and her ninja senses reacted to it, making her hide behind a bush. What she couldn't react too fast enough was what she saw behind the bushes.

Naruto was on top of Sakura in a very compromising position.

Neji appeared behind her apparently looking for "Hinata-sama he-"

Hinata shushed him but the blonde and the pinkette heard it.

Naruto quickly stood up and growled, "who's there?"

Neji understood what was happening, she could see it in her favorite cousin's eyes. Was this why Hinata had been acting more rebellious? He was going to have to take one for her. He took off her hand from his lips, "Sorry, it was me Naruto."

Whatever happened, next Hinata would never know, she ran back inside with shock. She sat down in the bar's seat and stood still for a couple of minutes until a surprising giggle left her mouth.

I guess I have no reason anymore to stay attached. I will really leave all my feelings to not be weak anymore.

She took a sip of her drink and forced herself to drink the deer he'd bitter taste it had causing her to cough.

"excuse me, what is this?" she already knew what it was but why?

"it's sake ma'm, I asked you of you wanted some and you nodded your head?"

"oh, thank you then." she smiled sweetly back at him.

"uhh... Ahem, you're welcome." he muttered and turned around quickly to hide his blush.

Hinata returned to her world, "aghhh!" she slapped her cheeks gently. You are supposed to be having fun; forget about everyone.

_Bottoms up!_

The clock ticker and it was an instant change. There was a glint of mischievousness in her eyes and a sweet devilish smile on her lips.

She stood up quickly and pranced across the dance floor to her blonde best friend who was making out tenderly to the brunette artist.

"Ino-chaaaan," she extended her name, "let dance, please?" said pouting.

Ino turned to look at her and smirked_, haaaaa so she found the alcohol... this is going to be interesting!_

"Sure, Hina-chan!," before leaving she whispered in Sai's ear, " you better watch me and not her."

Before Sai asked any questions they rushed to the dance floor. His answer was given quickly.

They were not only dancing, they were dirty dancing. Grinding against each other, almost having sex with each other on the dance floor, type of grinding. Sai was trying hard to do what Ino asked for.

Hinata wasn't having a hard time dancing with Ino, she had taken classes since she was young. If she weren't a ninja she would have become a professional dancer.

Everyone in the bar kept getting surprised, one thing was the dress she was wearing and another things was her new found attitude.

_After five songs Ino couldn't keep up anymore, she told Hinata to dance with a guy and left with a wink._

_Hinata weighed her choice of guys._

_Sasuke, he would definitely decline._

_Shino, it would be uncomfortable._

_Shikamaru would be too lazy._

_Chouji is eating._

_Naruto, not._

_Kiba... He would do. Where is he? Oh there he is._

Kiba was in a corner leaned against the wall talking to Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke about how the battlefield was for him.

Hinata took another drink before going up to the group, ignoring Naruto.

Kiba smelled her and saw her coming. _Tch she is probably going to ask Naruto.._

"Kiba-kun, dance with me."

"yes... Heeeeh?"

"dance with me." she said, clearly there was no other option than yes.

"h-hai." and grabbed her extended hand.

Sakura saw a familiar glint in her eye and shivered at a distant memory.

Naruto gave an incredulous look at Hinata.

Sasuke could really care less.

She didn't grind on him, she wander drink enough for that; she knew her boundaries between team mates. But she did dance very near him causing the other men to be jealous.

* * *

Hinata left with Kiba at midnight, she stuck to him until the very end, oblivious of a pair of cerulean colored eyes that followed her until the end.

"woah! Kiba-sempai is going to become a total animal with her." a younger ninja said to the group of friends while they sniggered loudly.

The blue eyed person felt the monster that was supposed to be at peace now, growing fierce.

* * *

"Hinata you are a little drunk maybe I should get you home. Here give me your drink."

"mou, but I want to dance."

"come on."

As the walked outside Hinata tripped, "itai!"

"Are you okay?" The dog boy inspected the scrapped knees, "tch see I told you to stop drink, here let me carry you."

"that won't be necessary, I'll take her." a dark figure came out of the corner

"uhhh are you sure?"

"yes, she is my responsibility after all."

Kiba gave her to him and waved goodbye, he really didn't want to be near him at the moment.

"Neji-niisan."

"Don't talk. I know I am from the lower branch but you have no idea how disappointed I am in you, Hinata-sama."

"..."

"you acted with such indecency and you were unethical. The dress you are wearing is too provocative."

"what did I do wrong? It's not like I was flirting with everyone, I was minding my own business."

"but-"

"it's not like you cared a lot, you were having fun with TenTen-san."

"..."

"don't lecture me ."

Neji sighed loudly, "are you okay?"

"just a little dizzy..."

"I didn't mean that, I meant the thing at the garden."

He felt Hinata tighten her grip around him momentarily, "Don't worry about that, soon I will put all that past me."

* * *

The good news was that Neji sneaked in with Hinata and was able to put her in bed with out anybody noticing.

Bad news was that it was now morning and Hinata's head was killing her. She had asked Neji to give her some medicine but declined and said that " it was better to learn a lesson."

She was in the Hokage Tower now facing a very skeptical Tsunade, "Are you sure you want to do this? You are one of the Hyuga heirs, it could be dangerous."

"I know. I'll talk to my father and convince him."

"My Hinata, you've certainly grown bolder, specially after yesterday night. My I ask why do you want to leave to Kirigakure?"

"I want to leave behind the feelings that hinder me."

* * *

**Yay, I am finally posting.**

**I know I took long, but like I said, My other story comes first.**

**I also took long because I wasn't satisfied and because this is my longest chapter ever.**

**Hinata's dress is in the picture!**

**I haven't killed Hinata completely, but she definitely does change when mad or with sake. She is still the same with her friends like blushing, but her stutter is vanishing.**

**Hmmm I wonder who was watching her.? ;)**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Review, questions, constructive criticism.**

**I will post this every three weeks hopefully.**

**See you next time!**

**-Isa **


End file.
